Lilly
- Forms = - C = - A = - S = - WD = - H = }}}} }}Lilly is a former princess of a Native American tribe. Taken one night by the White Rabbit Delivery Services, she was among the selected to become an Omni-Were. Nearly broken in her mind by the experiments, she vows that she will never allow anyone to succumb to such atrocities and heinous experimentations, and helps the White Rebels. Characteristics *'Name': Lilly *'Alias': Tiger *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dark Brown (in both human and Wereform; Black in Hyde Form) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': Dancing, celebrating, having fun, being flirty with Riley and Alice, Nature, running track, skinny dipping, sunbathing (she's a naturist) *'Dislikes': Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, betrayal, being away from her tribe, Riley in danger, Prudes *'Family': Father and Mother (deceased) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Lilly was a slender tanned skin sixteen year old Native American with black hair long enough to touch her mid-back tied in two braids, and brown eyes. She wore traditional Native American garbs, shoes, and wore a headpiece with only one feather. After her transformation, she gained a more athletic and well-toned body with a B-Cup breast size, slim waist, long legs and firm butt. She now wears a Native American style outfit with a light brow tube top with a dark brown center that ends at her pelvic region acting as a one-piece suit, but exposing her sides all the way down to her knees, and showing off her cleavage held together with three black spandex strings. She has light brown armband held with dark brown straps on her shoulders, elbows, and wrists. her lower half has a belt with metal styled buckles, with a dark brown thong and thighless pants that go down to her ankles, ending in dark brown toeless shoes without ankles. Were-Deer Hyde – Monster and Small she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous DD-Cup chest. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Pitch Black, along with her skin turning completely Brown, and her eyes turn yellow with a yellow glow. While in her shrunken form, she retains her Hyde skin, hair, and eye color, her chest converts into a B-Cup. Background Lilly was a member of the Cherokee Indian tribe that made their home in North Carolina. She was the 16-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. Her mother had died, but she had inherited her strong will and free spirit from her. She is the only member of her tribe who is not xenophobic towards white settlers, instead of forming a relationship later on with not just Riley but Alice and the other girls as well. One day, on her sixteenth year, she, her best friend, Nekoma, and a few others were sucked up in Rabbit Holes and immediately taken to Dreamverse, their Earth existence, like the others, were wiped out from the memories of friends and family. Then she and the others were rounded up by the Black Guard, and immediately herded to the Think Tank to begin to be experimented on to become the super soldier Omni-Weres. For a whole year, Lilly and her friends were treated like lab animals; no human decency or compassion were shown to them, as slowly their minds started to break down. And before the year was almost passed, Lilly’s mind almost broke, making her a willing slave… until the security and cages shut down, allowing her to escape. But suddenly, she started to change from a were-deer to a Hyde form, even shrinking and growing at times. She finally escaped the dreadful confines of the Think Tank, but sadly, she could not find her friends. She awoke in a tree, atop near a place called the Tea Shop, though didn’t seem to be fazed by her nudity. She was more fazed by a Chinese dragon walking towards the Tea shop itself, as she jumped out of the tree, and crawled on all fours to avoid being seen by anyone, as she looked down below to see Riley Blake lead it into the Shop. She crawled like an animal over to the back end, and climbed down to get to the back door. But once she got down, she saw how she had physically changed into a rather beautiful girl. Easily overcoming her shock, she knocked on the door, giving both Riley and Alice a full frontal of her nudity… of which she wasn’t fazed about their expressions at all. After cleaning up and getting dressed in an outfit that Riley had made her (impressing her in his crafts), she was explained to everyone about the situation involving the Dreamverse, and the kidnapping and experimentation on teenagers and kids. Vowing to take down the Red and Black Queens, they had formed the core of the White Rebels, starting a Resistance movement. And Lilly became the Wilderness Warrior as well as the Empathic Member of the White Rebels, vowing to find her friends. Personality Lilly is displayed as a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves her homeland, adventure, and nature. On occasions, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with the animals of the Dreamverse world (some considered more brutal and predatory) and understand unknown languages. She is headstrong and loyal to her friends, not willing to give up on them. Even when threatened of death, she doesn't betray her friends, even those who annoy her or others. When she met Riley and Alice, she does not appreciate and sometimes bicker with them at first, but as time goes on, Lilly develops romantic feelings for them both, indicating that those she cares for are dear to her. While an important aspect of her character, Lilly's sexual orientation is just one part of her complex personality. She is very uninhibited - to the point of swimming nude in front of her male teammates/friends without batting an eye. In another incident, making peace with some baddies is more important than fixing her ruined and exposing blouse. Lilly also takes great pride in her Cherokee heritage and is quite knowledgeable about her tribe's ancient customs and legends. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Omni-Were' Were-Deer *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Antlers: '''Unlike female deers, Lilly possesses antlers on her head, but amazingly, growths on her forearms and knees for combat use. Hyde *'Physical Transformation''' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor' Like all other Hydes, Lilly possesses the ability to change/alter her size. *'Size Reduction' Skills *'Hunting' *'Dancing' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Weapons Practice' Equipment *'White Rebels Uniform' *'Native American Battle Axes' Relationships Lilly’s Relationships Gallery Lilly, the Native Deer Shaman.jpg|Lilly, the Deer Shaman Lilly profile shots.jpg|Anatomy profile shot Lilly, Earth Attire and Anatomy.JPG|Earth Attire and Anatomy Lilly, DV Attire and Shrunk Form.JPG|DV Attire and Shrunk Form Lilly, Weredeer Form.JPG|Were-Deer Lilly, Hyde Form.JPG|Hyde Lilly TT Straightjacket and Casual.JPG|Think Tank straightjacket and Casual Lilly Swimsuit and Ball Gown.JPG|Swimsuit and Ball Gown Voice Actor Ramona Newel Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:White Rebels Category:Omni-Weres Category:Riley's Love Interests